1. Field of the Subject Matter
This disclosure generally relates to communication devices.
2. Background Information
Individuals with similar backgrounds, common acquaintances or parallel business interests may pass by one another on an everyday basis and may never meet. Occurrences such as these may amount to missed friendship, dating and/or business opportunities.